world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Balish Tlaloc talk about Nullar
08:11 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling conciseTactician CT at 20:11 -- 08:11 GT: You 08:11 CT: Do you WANT something? 08:11 GT: I require xome axxitance with a thing. Which you promixed to do 08:12 CT: Oh, and WHAT may THAT be? 08:12 GT: Beau 08:13 CT: What about the HUMAN? 08:13 GT: I'm going to um 08:13 GT: Embarraxx her 08:14 GT: And I juxt need you to convince her I mean her no harm 08:14 CT: Well? I'm WAITING for this BRILLIANT plan. 08:15 GT: The plan ix to pull down her xkirt, xmack her, yell xome obxcenitiex at her, and abxcond 08:15 GT: I don't know how good xhe ix at xtrifing though 08:15 GT: I know xhe uxex xcythekind 08:15 CT: Oh GOOD. Glad to KNOW there is a PLAN then. 08:16 CT: What are you a SWEEP OLD? 08:16 GT: Yep, that'x the plan 08:16 GT: If you don't like it, I don't care 08:17 CT: You are AWARE one of us CHOSEN TROLLS is PROBABLY DEAD right? 08:18 GT: What? 08:18 GT: Xomeone died already? 08:19 CT: The cerulean one, Kittat or WHATEVER, seems to have PERISHED. 08:20 GT: Oh man 08:20 GT: I wax juxt talking to him yexterday 08:20 GT: The fuck happened? 08:20 CT: REALLY puts your... PLAN into perspective, DOESN'T IT? 08:21 CT: I'm NOT SURE, the person I FOUND out about it from had a BROKEN HAND. 08:21 CT: Sireed, or SOMETHING. 08:21 GT: Xeriad? 08:21 CT: Sure. 08:21 GT: Who the fuck did that? Xhe broke her hand? 08:22 CT: The IDIOT, the Thief. 08:22 GT: I'm the Theif, the hell are you talking about 08:23 GT: I didn't do that 08:23 CT: The OTHER Thief, Jackie. 08:24 GT: Jackie? He'x not human ix he 08:24 GT: Ix he one of thoxe Twink loxerx? 08:24 CT: Not REALLY, yes, he is a Twink. 08:25 CT: Where have you HEARD that before? 08:25 GT: Null 08:25 GT: Ugh I don't want to talk about her right now 08:26 GT: Guexx what Balixh, your Moirail ix a huge whore! 8:D 08:26 CT: YOU don't want to talk about her? 08:26 CT: Hey Tlaaic, have I EVER told you how much of a DOUCHE you are? 08:27 GT: What are you talking about!? Xhe practically threw herxelf on me the xecond xhe xaw you weren't fluxhed for her 08:28 GT: Xhe wax all "Ugh I hate you will you be my kixmexix" 08:28 GT: No claxx at all 08:28 CT: Her's an IDEA, how about you SHUT YOUR MOUTH about Class when you THREW your IDIOT corpse at some peice of SHIT HUMAN? 08:30 GT: Except no 08:30 GT: I legitimately got to know her before I xaid anything 08:30 CT: Oh, REALLY. 08:30 GT: XHE JUXT DID IT OUT OF THE BLUE THE HELL 08:30 CT: What, THREE DAYS? 08:30 CT: FOUR? 08:30 CT: How long have you KNOWN Nullar AGAIN? 08:31 GT: That'x my point 08:31 GT: I've liked Beau the whole time I've known her 08:31 GT: Untill xhe turned out to be a bitch 08:32 GT: Null and me were aquaintancex at bext, and xuddenly xhe'x black for me? 08:32 GT: Right after you kick her to the curb? 08:32 CT: I SUPPOSE since you are an IDIOTIC DOUCHE to EVERYONE, she mistook it for black feelings. 08:33 GT: What? How could xhe mixtake it for black feelingx if I do it to EVERYONE 08:35 CT: You know WHAT? Don't talk to me AGAIN. EVER. I dislike you, to a SHOCKINGLY INTENSE degree. 08:36 GT: What 08:36 GT: I'm xorry 08:36 GT: What did I do again? 08:37 CT: You have a Moirail, you KNOW the FEELINGS, yet you come at me with THIS? How the HELL do you THINK I would REACT? 08:39 GT: Moirailx aren't "I completely defend my partner no matter what, even when xhe'x in the wrong" 08:39 GT: It'x about preventing each other from doing xtupid xhit 08:39 GT: LIKE WHAT XHE DID 08:40 CT: You think she is WRONG for feeling black TOWARD you? 08:40 GT: Yex 08:41 GT: Becauxe xhe did it right after you told her no 08:41 GT: Xhe wanted to replace you with me 08:41 GT: Doexn't that pixx you off 08:41 CT: You know WHAT? You're RIGHT, she WAS wrong for trying to APPROACH you in ANY sort of RELATIONSHIP. 08:41 CT: No, it is a LOGICAL RESPONSE. 08:42 GT: That'x xuch a xkanky thing to do! I liked Null before xo don't think I juxt want to rip on her 08:42 GT: I really didn't expect that from her! 08:43 CT: You know WHAT? I'm DONE with you, Peasant Blood. I've seen ENOUGH brown blood to want anything ELSE. 08:43 CT: I'm taking my LEAVE. 08:44 GT: Why are all femalex duplicitoux whorex!? Good lord. AND WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER 08:44 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 20:44 -- 08:44 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling conciseTactician CT at 20:44 -- 08:44 GT: Wow, at leaxt I didn't ditch her for a Twink, you pretentoux prick 08:44 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 20:44 -- 08:44 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling conciseTactician CT at 20:44 -- 08:44 GT: You've treated her worxe than I have! 08:44 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling conciseTactician CT at 20:44 -